This invention relates generally to idler rollers for conveyors and, more particularly, to idler end seals for end bearings in such idler rollers.
Labyrinth-type end seals, for use in conveyor roller assemblies, are well-known in the art and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,160 to Sheldon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,031 to MacLeod, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,306 to Bertaud. Generally, such end seals seek to minimize the entry of abrasive dust and contaminants into the idler roller bearings by forming a tortuous path between the bearings and the outside environment.
Other end seal arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,381 to Imse and U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,536 to Ebly et al. In these arrangements, a cap-like shield extends over the end bearings to minimize the entry of abrasive dust, water or other contaminants.